


Dancing King

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Magnus dancing, Max the dance instructor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuteness, fluff is so much of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Upon seeing Alec's dancing skills, Maxie decides that he was going to be his dad's dancing intructor from now on!Cue: a hella lot of fluff!!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Dancing King

When Alec and Rafael came back home from the Institute they could hear Max’s excited giggles and screeches out to the hallway of the apartment building that Magnus had his lift on and Alec chuckled. Rafael looked up at his dad and raised his brow. Alec was training with little Rafael over at the Institute; he couldn’t believe that their son was soon going to be receiving his first rune; the angelic one. The whole rune ceremony was already planned out and Rafael wanted to be worthy of being a Shadowhunter - he wanted to be as cool as his fathers, uncles and aunts. He was really excited so at least once a week Alec would train with him over at the Institute and it would be a great bonding time for the two. And while Alec was training with Rafael, Magnus would be watching over their youngest one and training him as well; Max was a very gifted little warlock. 

Alec smiled and then chuckled, shrugging; he didn’t know what was going on in there, but it sure sounded like they were having a lot of fun. Alec signed Rafael to follow him; the door was unlocked and the two of them slowly stepped through the door. Alec smiled when he heard loud music coming from the living room and then he chuckled -  _ someone was having a party and they didn’t even invite him and Rafael.  _ How rude!

Alec was of course only joking.

Rafael was really curious by now and he tugged at his dad’s sleeve. Alec pressed his lips together. “Dad, what is going on?” asked Rafael and Alec placed a finger upon his own lips, which told the little hunter to stay quiet. Rafael smiled and then nodded. They took off their shoes, jackets and then decided to see what in the world was happening in their home. Rafael also wanted to party! He couldn’t believe Papa and his brother would be partying without him!

Alec and Rafael slowly came to the living room. They didn’t let the other two know that they were home already - not that they would hear them anyway either. The music that they had playing in there was really loud and Rafael’s eyes widened when he saw Magnus and Max dancing. Alec chuckled and then he crossed his arms on top of his chest and leaned against the door frame. He wasn’t even hiding anymore, but Max and Magnus were far too lost in their own little world to notice them.

Magnus and Max were dancing indeed! Alec knew that Magnus was a good dancer; he always liked to dance. He was the one that gave Alec dancing lessons as well when the occasion arrived. Sadly he didn’t really dance frequently, but when he did, he was having a blast. Alec liked watching his husband dance and it seemed that their little son was like him as well; he had the dance moves. The five year old was happily jumping around and trying to follow his father’s dance steps.

Magnus was laughing and giggling when he was watching Max dancing; the two of them did their training for the day. It was a little bit rough on the little warlock; he couldn’t get one of the spells right and he was being way too hard on himself. And that was why Magnus decided to cheer up the little one; Max was sad before, but now all of the worries from before were forgotten and he was having a blast now, clapping and jumping around the living room, spinning around and Magnus was smiling all the way up to his ears. 

“Watch this, Blueberry,” said Magnus and Max stopped laughing. “Let’s go like this, hold my hands,” said Magnus and Max quickly jumped over to him and extended his little hands out, Magnus holding his hands and then he smiled. “Now spin as fast as you can,” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows. Max happily nodded and the two were off, spinning around the living room. Max was laughing, his piercing screams of excitement warming Magnus’ heart up.

He then lifted his son off the ground and started spinning with him in his arms. Max was having a blast, happily giggling; he liked dancing with papa. Magnus eventually let him down and Max needed a little while to find his balance again, feeling a little wobbly on his legs. The whole room was spinning in front of his eyes, but he was still laughing. “That was fun, papa,” said Max and then looked up. “Again, again!”

And who was Magnus to deny his son such a little, cute request. Magnus lifted him up again as they continued dancing. Alec had hearts in his eyes; the two of them were so adorable. Magnus was beautiful, the smile on his face was soft, but bright and he was falling in love all over again. Alec’s heart was melting, but Rafael was getting a little bit impatient only watching the two having so much fun.  _ He wanted to join in on the fun as well! _

“Dad, I wanna dance too,” suddenly said Rafael loudly and that time Magnus and Max did notice them!

“Dad! Rafe!” said Max happily and Magnus let him down onto the floor. Max was again wobbly on his legs and he slowly waddled over to his brother and father. Magnus chuckled when he heard what Rafael heard and he sent a little wink over to his husband, who blew him a little kiss across the room. Being the cheesy soul that he was, Magnus ‘caught’ the kiss and placed it over his heart. Alec rolled his eyes, but laughed and walked over to greet his husband properly, pressing a little kiss on top of his lips. 

“Rafe! Let’s go dance?” asked Max and Rafael’s eyes lit up.

“Yes! Yes! Teach me the dance move that papa showed you before,” said Rafael and both Magnus and Alec moved over to the side a little bit because they wanted the boys to have their dance floor. As the boys danced, Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist and he pressed his closer, giving him a little hug.

“How was your day?” asked Magnus and Alec smiled.

“Quite good,” said Alec. “Rafe wiped with the competition again,” said Alec and winked. Magnus proudly smiled as he looked over to their older son, who was now trying his best to follow the dance steps and he smiled. Ah, yes, he was a good fighter, but when it came to dancing he was like his dad; like a little deer trying to learn how to walk. It was adorable. Magnus bit his lip and then looked back up at Alec.

“Hmm, yes, as expected,” said Magnus and winked.

“And how about you two? You threw a party and you didn’t invite us? How rude,” said Alec and laughed.

Magnus smiled as well. “Maxie was struggling with a spell, he was being hard on himself,” said Magnus. Alec nodded; Max was indeed a perfectionist, who was usually very good at everything, but when something wouldn’t work out as he wanted it to he was really hard on himself. “Dancing cheered him up,” said Magnus happily and Alec smiled.

“Indeed,” said Alec and looked over at the boys again. Rafael was trying his best to keep up with Max and Alec started laughing softly, but his laughter soon died out when Magnus pulled him closer to the boys and then he spun them around, trying to get Alec to move to the rhythm of the music. 

Alec stumbled over his feet, but Magnus’ arms were there to catch him and prevent him from falling.  _ Like always.  _ Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ neck and tried his best to move with Magnus. The boys started giggling when they saw that and Max pointed at Alec.

“Dad needs more dancing lessons,” pointed out the little warlock and Alec looked over to him, then he walked over to him and picked him up, narrowing his eyes. Max giggled and then he placed his hands on top of Alec’s shoulders. “It’s okay, dad, I’ll help you. You can do it,” said Max seriously and Alec snorted.

“Why, thank you,” said Alec and Magnus chuckled. 

“Rafe said I’m a good teacher,” said Max.

“Ah, then if you really have such a credible source of recommendation, how can I argue with that,” said Alec and Max narrowed his eyes and then smiled. He didn’t really understand the meaning of all of the words, but he got the gist of it; he was going to be dad’s mentor!

And while the mentor and his pupil were dancing, Magnus and Rafael decided to cook up some dinner for the four of them, both of them laughing over from the kitchen when they would take a little peek into the living room to see how the dancing lessons were coming; Alec was in good hands. With Maxie, he was going to be a dancing king in no time!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
